


Gone

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Last Kiss, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: This was supposed to be just a mission. Of course, fate didn’t agree with you.





	Gone

“Look at me.” Steve whispered.

You tried to breathe within the pain on your body, your hands pressing the open wound on your side.

“Don’t move, okay?” He said, applying pressure on it. “Look at me, keep your eyes open.”

You tried, you really did, but your eyelids were painfully heavy.

“Steve.” You muttered.

He shook his head, his mask hiding his beautiful features.

This was supposed to be an ordinary mission. Enter, rescue, and leave.

You didn’t expect to be circled by H.Y.D.R.A. agents, and you didn’t expect to be shot.

“No.” He insisted, his voice broken. “It’s okay, we’re gonna be okay.  _Natasha._ ”

You closed your eyes,  _tired_ , and he touched your face with one of his hand.

“Open your eyes.” He shouted. “Don’t close your eyes, okay? Don’t close your eyes!”

You shook your head.

“I love you.” You muttered. “You know that, right? I love you ever since I put my eyes on you.”

Steve shook his head.

“Y/N, please.”

You never told him how you felt. If you were going to have any last words, those would need to be them.

“I’m sorry, Steve.” You whispered and gave him a small smirk. “Can I get a kiss? It’s not like I’m gonna have any other opportunity.”

He tried to dry the tear from his eyes.

“You’re impossible.” He stated.

You chuckled, moaning in pain softly. You could barely feel it, anyway. Your whole body was numb.

“If I give you a kiss, do you promise you won’t die?”

You looked at his face and tried to smile, not knowing if it had worked. Your vision was filled with black dots, and you couldn’t see – but only feel – Steve’s soft lips against yours. This was the last thing you felt before drifting to unconsciousness. You didn’t hear him saying he loved you, and neither the sobs that shook his chest as he felt your body go limp under his.

You were gone.


End file.
